


Three Stockings

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, F/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Day 25 of the 25 Days of BAU Christmas. <3





	Three Stockings

Five years.

You’d been trying for five years.

But there was a little pink plus sign on five separate sticks.

“Oh my god,” you cried. Your hands were shaking. This couldn’t be real. You were so happy, but so fucking scared. Being given everything you wanted only meant there was a possibility for massive disappointment. What if something happened to the baby? What if…what if you miscarried again? 

In five years, you’d only been able to get pregnant once, and you’d lost the baby just short of the second trimester. It had almost killed you, the mental ramifications having taken their toll physically. 

As you patted your stomach, you picked up the phone and called your OB/GYN. You wanted to double check and make sure that you were actually, seriously pregnant before telling Spencer. No use in getting his hopes up again if you weren’t. 

It was confirmed.

You were really and truly pregnant.

There was only two weeks until Christmas, so you decided to keep it a secret until then. It would be the best Christmas gift ever.

God, it was going to be hard to keep the secret. You couldn’t stop smiling.

Now came another dilemma. How were you going to tell him? This was big. You’d been trying for so long to get pregnant again. You wanted to tell him in a big way. “I have an idea!” You cried out. Thank god Spencer wasn’t home otherwise that would’ve sounded really weird.

Now you just needed to keep the secret for two more weeks.

For the rest of the day, you went about your daily routine, throwing in laundry, doing some dishes (but leaving most of them for Spencer because you hated them with a burning passion) and starting up dinner. All the while, you imagined what it would be like to be parents. You knew you shouldn’t dream - possibly get your hopes up again, but you couldn’t help it. Thoughts of Spencer playing chess with your baby ran through your head over and over again. 

You were lost in thought when Spencer walked in the door from work. “Hey, love,” he said softly. “You look exceptionally happy. How was your day?”

“Great,” you replied, as you walked over to him and pressed your lips to his. “I’ve been having a tough time trying to think of what to get you for Christmas this year, but I finally came up with something.”

Spencer raised his eyebrows. “Really? Can I have a hint?”

Not really, you thought. “It’s without a doubt going to be the best gift I’ve ever given you, but that’s the only hint you’re getting.”

Spencer laughed into your mouth as he kissed you. “Well now I can’t wait.” You swayed in front of the half open door, breathing the other in as you got lost in each other for a moment. “But seriously, no matter what it is, I’ll love it. I don’t need anything. I have everything I’ll ever need right here.”

It took everything you had to hold back tears, but you managed and gave him another peck on the cheek. “I love you, Spencer.” 

“I love you, Y/N.”

Over the course of the next week and a half, you dropped little hints about your little secret. “It’s the best gift ever.”

“Life’s going to be totally different after this Christmas.”

It got to the point where you felt you were being too obvious with your hints so you decided to reel it in and plan out your reveal for Spencer.

On Christmas morning, you would have Spencer take a picture with you, but you’d put a board in front of your feet that said something like “Baby on Board” or “And Baby Makes Three.” You’d play it off as some kind of Merry Christmas sign, but then when he looked at the picture, he’d see the truth. Maybe you could even pin a onesie onto the board.

Christmas was in three days. It could not come soon enough. Keeping this secret was more difficult than you’d originally thought.

Finally! 

Two days ago, you finished the board that was going to be your big reveal. On it, it said, ‘Next year there will be three stockings by the fireplace’ in red glitter. You also bought an adorable onesie that said ‘I’m acute baby’ with a picture of an acute angle on it and pinned it to the sign. Spencer would love it. 

You woke up feeling like a million dollars. In all likelihood that wouldn’t last long. Apparently morning sickness was real and it was a bitch. Instead of waiting for Spencer to grab you coffee and needing to decline it, you grabbed it yourself and sneakily made some decaffeinated tea, which your doctor said was okay. 

“Turn on The Grinch?” He asked, smiling wide as he sipped his coffee. “I’ll make the pancakes.”

You leaned in and kissed him softly, asking for bananas in yours this morning. He of course went with chocolate chips as he always did. The cartoon started up and you danced around the apartment and sang along like a dork. Spencer watched, flipping a pancake into his own face in the process, which made you double over in laughter. “Oh my god, Spence, that was amazing.”

“I couldn’t even repeat that if I wanted to.”

Pancakes were quick and easy, so you sat down to eat them as the Christmas special continued. “Can it be Christmas everyday?” He asked.

Through the years, this was the day he would always smile. He always took off for Christmas so he could really enjoy it. “Presents?” You asked excitedly. 

“Oh yea, I need to know what this ‘most amazing gift ever’ could possibly be,” Spencer said, rolling his eyes slightly. He thought you were over exaggerating. Oh how wrong he was. You didn’t think he’d mind being wrong this time though. 

Since it was just the two of you, you didn’t have too many gifts. He’d bought you three and you had two - two that were wrapped that was. “What’d you buy me?” You laughed.

Spencer handed you a gift as he sat down, kissing the top of your head on the way. It was really heavy. You happily ripped open the paper to reveal a book called The Art of Harry Potter. “This. Is. Amazing.” You hugged it tightly. You couldn’t wait until the baby could read Harry Potter. That was going to be a must. 

Next, you handed him his first gift, watching as his eyes lit up at the sight of plank of wood etched with a detailed picture of Han, Chewie and the Millennium Falcon. “It’s so amazing,” he said. “Is this from that guy at Comic Con?”

It was. He’d loved the guy’s pieces so much but they had been out of this one, which he loved more than the others. When you got back, you found his website and asked him to notify you if he ever made that one again. You snatched it up as soon as it came out. 

Your amazing, dorky husband had also bought you a Game of Thrones trivia game, which you’d obviously play together, and a Deadpool t-shirt. Cards Against Humanity was a favorite of yours to play together, so you’d also gotten him the Harry Potter and Game of Thrones expansion packs for that. “Thank you for my amazing gift,” he said, eyeing his Star Wars piece. 

He thought that was it. How cute. But you were going to let him believe it for a few more minutes. In an hour or so, you were headed to pick up his mother who’d then come with you to see your parents, so after getting dressed, you decided now was the time. “Babe, can we take a Christmas picture before we go?”

“Sure,” he said. You set the camera up on the counter and timed it so you could step into frame, telling him to hold your Christmas sign.

“Can you go see how it came out?” You stared at him with giddy excitement as he picked up the camera and gave it a quick look. He didn’t read the sign. “Take a closer look.”

When he zoomed in on the picture, his eyes went wide. “What do you mean there’s going to be three stockings by the fire place?” He gently put the camera down and stared at you. You were smiling so hard you started crying. “You’re pregnant? I’m gonna be a daddy?”

“Yes,” you cried, clasping your hand to your mouth. 

Spencer ran across the room and gathered you in his arms, spinning you around the living room as he screamed at the top of his lungs that he was going to be a father. “Oh my god. I can’t breathe. This was the best gift ever, wasn’t it?”

You snorted into his shoulder. “Yea, Spence. Han and Chewie are amazing, but I think Baby Reid has them beat.”

“Baby Reid,” he said softly. His eyes started to water as he placed his hands on your stomach. “Oh my god, Baby Reid!” What was previously elation turned into overwhelming joy, the tears streaming down his cheeks as he kissed you. “No Christmas present will ever beat this,” he laughed. 

That was the understatement of the century. “And baby makes three.”


End file.
